blazin_trailsfandomcom-20200213-history
Droop-a-Long Coyote
*Droopy *Dumb Deputy/Coyote (random people) |age=37 |gender=Male |species=Coyote |birth=February 14th, 1833 |death= |height=5'5" |weight=167 pounds |hair_color=Pink |eye_color=Green |skin_color=Peach |family=Coyote Family |affiliation=Texas Sheriffs Association |occupation=*Storekeeper/Odd Job Worker *Deputy to Ricochet Rabbit *Sheriff of Two-Bit |alignment=Lawful Good }} Droop-a-Long "Droop" Coyote, nicknamed "Droopy" on occasions, is a pink-pelted coyote who serves as deputy to Ricochet Rabbit. He is the deuteragonist in Blazin' Trails Personality yells at Droop-a-Long for screwing up. ]] The polar opposite of Ricochet, Droop-a-Long is slow in both speed and wits, prone to misunderstanding things. He is extremely clumsy, often breaking things by accident, which usually earns him a scolding from Ricochet. While he's a very good cook, his coffee-making skills are another story---they're (in)famous for being so bad that he has to chop it with an axe. He's often known by the monikers "knucklehead" and "dumb deputy" among others, and many doubt his abilities. Despite these traits, Droop-a-Long's a very sweet coyote who's always ready to help people, rarely complaining about anything (unless he gets hurt or something bad happens) and always giving his best at his job, even if it takes him a while to do said job. Because of this, it makes it hard to remain angry at him for a while, and is close friends with Ricochet in particular. He has a habit of calling people "Mr." or "Ms./Mrs.", regardless of how close he is to them (ie. in his friendship with Ricochet) or if they're enemies, out of sheer politeness. He does suffer from bouts of low self-esteem, and believes that he won't amount to much; it takes pep talks from others to get him out of his funk. He's always ready to prove his worth, and has a dream of being a sheriff, which he hopes that he'll be able to achieve one day. While he's the most easy-going of the pair, Droop-a-Long's anger is more explosive than Ricochet's on the few times where he's truly furious, which has surprised and scared most of his friends. He's also proven that he's not so stupid at times, and he possesses a little mischievous streak that he loves to use on Ricochet. As with all best friends, however, Ricochet and Droop-a-Long don't always see eye to eye and have had arguments. Ricochet has gotten annoyed with Droop-a-Long's clumsiness, cowardice and slow wits, and Droop-a-Long fears Ricochet's temper, gets annoyed with Ricochet's pride and arrogance and doesn't always agree with Ricochet. Despite their completely opposite personalities, the two remain as best friends and would do anything for each other. History Early Life Droop-a-Long was born as the third of five children in the small town of Shadybrook, a town with a heavy coyote population. His birth took three days, lasting the longest out of his siblings. He almost didn't survive, but his father managed to save his life. He grew up along with his older brothers, Hop-a-Long and Drag-a-Long. He received his name due to his slow moving nature and his "drooping head". Unlike Hop-a-Long as a boy, he was a relatively healthy child, although he suffered a lot in school due to people bullying him. Due to the town having a high crime rate, and the local sheriff 's efforts to contain it have proven to be unsuccessful, Droop-a-Long dreamed of becoming a sheriff so that he could make his home a safer place for people of all species to live. However, ostracism from the neighbors, his older brother Drag-a-Long and his father forced him to bury it later in life, although he still dreamed of leaving town. Fifteen years later, Droop-a-Long himself would become an older brother: Sing-a-Long Coyote was born when he was fifteen, and his youngest sibling and only sister Betty was born four years later. When he was sixteen, Drag-a-Long was exiled from the town due to stirring up too much chaos. Drag-a-Long told Droop-a-Long that one day they would meet again, but it wouldn't be pretty. After Drag-a-Long's exile, Droop-a-Long later decided to take up his older brother's position at his father's store, as Hop-a-Long left to get married and Sing-a-Long and Betty were too young. He also took on other, less-paying jobs, mostly out of the desire to help others, and developed a reputation as a slow, but ultimately kind and hard worker. Meeting Ricochet Rabbit The sheriff of Gopher Gulch, Ricochet Rabbit, eventually came to the town seeking a deputy as his previous deputy had left from stress and there was nobody in Gopher Gulch who was eligible for the job. Ricochet was told by the mayor that he had to pick a deputy from another nearby town, and the closest town near Gopher Gulch was Shadybrook. As a rabbit, Ricochet was uneasy around coyotes and had a dislike for them, so he wasn't terribly happy with this news. Even so, he went to the town regardless, hoping that he could find a deputy that wasn't a coyote. Droop-a-Long and Ricochet met when he literally crashed into him while he was working in the street, and apologized for doing so. Ricochet paid him no mind, instead interested in finding a non-coyote section of town. The only one he found was Carrot Top Taverns, but it was known as a bad area of town; deciding to get directions, Ricochet asked Droop-a-Long for them. Droop-a-Long, who used to be a guide there, told Ricochet that it was far too dangerous to go alone. Ricochet was determined to go anyway, but he decided to take Droop-a-Long with him so he could leave him alone. That night, however, Ricochet and Droop-a-Long were ambushed a few miles outside of Carrot Top Taverns by outlaws. Ricochet attempted to fight, but he was knocked out by the outlaws. Droop-a-Long used one of his guns to send the outlaws running, and then he got Ricochet to a doctor. For three days, Ricochet stayed in the doctor's office to be treated for his injury, and Droop-a-Long came to visit him. Upon learning what Droop-a-Long had done for him, Ricochet felt awful for saying what'd he'd said to Droop-a-Long before, and apologized to him. Over the course of a few weeks, Ricochet and Droop-a-Long quickly became the best of friends. This eventually led to Ricochet hiring Droop-a-Long as his new deputy, and the two of them headed back to Gopher Gulch. Tenure in Gopher Gulch Tenure in Hoop 'n Holler Harassment from Humans A Chance at Romance Assassination Attempts Unexpected Protector Old Menaces Wingman Breakup with Denise The Red Scorpion Case The Kid with No Name Hunt for the Phantom Killer Hunt for Mad Matt Proposal and Marriage Promotion and Departure Tenure in Two-Bit The New Sheriff The Major Glory Case Family Issues Impending Fatherhood Final Confrontation with Drag-a-Long Birth of Chance Falconeri-Coyote Powers and Abilities Unlike Ricochet, Droop-a-Long doesn't have any powers. On the outside, he doesn't appear to have many abilities. He's not fast like Ricochet, and he doesn't have a very good aim or draw; sometimes, his bullets fall on the floor as duds, or explode in his face. He is stronger than Ricochet, though, and this is proven when he attacks other opponents out of anger; at times like this, he's capable of hurling people into walls or punching them across the room. There are also times where he's not such a bad shot, and he can hit his targets with deadly accuracy when motivated. His preferred weapon of choice is a shotgun, although in some cases he's seen using a rifle or a rocket launcher. Due to his slowness, however, it takes him a while to notice enemies ganging up on him, and he gets hurt pretty badly (though not as easily as Ricochet) Relationships Trivia *This incarnation of Droop-a-Long is smarter than the original one from the TV series. *Droop-a-Long's blood type is B-. *Droop-a-Long's birthday falls on a holiday (in this case Valentine's Day). He was the only character to have a birthday on a holiday until Ricochet's second daughter, Rose, was born on March 17th, St. Patrick's Day. *iheartgod175 originally wrote the series with Droop-a-Long as the main character, as Ricochet Rabbit was the star in the cartoon series. Later stories expanded to give them both equal focus. *A running gag is the fact that he seems to attract women due to his personality, but he never notices due to having eyes for only Denise. *Droop-a-Long's sheer politeness is due to his grandmother, from whom he picked up several habits. His friends have continually tried to get him to drop the formalities, including Ricochet, Denise Falconeri and Melissa Starkweather. Despite this, he isn't immune to nicknaming people, as he nicknames Denise "Deni", Melissa the occasional "Mellie", and Ricochet as "Ricky", although the latter he hardly uses due to feeling like it's an embarrassing nickname. *Due to his quieter nature, reading and writing is Droop-a-Long's strong suit. *Between him and Ricochet, Droop-a-Long is more romantic when it comes to love. Category:Characters Category:Deputies